transfigured to the future
by Prongs01
Summary: when things get heated in a make-out session between james and lily the room starts spinning...
1. Chapter 1: old classrooms, Older faces

James and lily were having a make-out session in a old transfigartion class room. James and Lily had been going out for a while now, it took a while to get together but now everything was Ok with a fight every know and then , things started to get heated when the room started sinning.

"james the room is spinning"

"didn't know i had that affect on on evans"

"no james really the room is actually spinning"

and sure enough when he opened his eyes the room was spinning

"whats going on?" said lily her voice shaken

james didn't know what to do so he put his arms round her and held her close and closed his eyes, then with one loud shatter the were in Grimmuald place.

James reconisged it at once from the few times he'd been there to pick up Sirius.

"this is sirius's old house"

"how'd we get here"

"no clue, stay behind me lily"

as they careful walked into the dinning room, there was james?no that couldn't be right.

"um... hello"

the boy instantly turned round and pulled out his wand

"who are you" he damanded

"im lily evans and this is -" but the boy cut her off "YOU ARE NOT TELL ME WHO YOU REALLY ARE!"

"DONT speak to her like that" James would not have someone talk to lily like that

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" the boy yelled

"What's the matter harry?" james recongised sirius's voice but it sounded ... different and thats when sirius walked in, he looked so much older than james remembered he'd just seen sirius an hour ago

"sirius ?" The older sirius whipped round at once "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AN WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE JAMES POTTER"

"but i am james"

"not possible, old voldy's jokes are getting sicker"

James panicked he was most certainly was not in legue with voldy , so to prove his point he transformed into a stag then back.

sirius when pale white and as did 'harry'

"now em... sirius why are you like twenty years older and who is he?" he said pointing at harry

"dumbledore harry,now"

"hello james, lily" said dumbledore "i suggest you take a seat" they both obeyed dumbledores demands

"it appears you've been blasted into the future"

lily looked at him wide eyed "the future?"

"yes and everyones so ... supirised to see you well... because you're um... dead"

"we're WHAT!"

"and the young boy was your son"

"our... son?"

"but i'm afaird me nor anyone else can tell you how you died because you can't know, you died for a great cause you stopped voldemort with your death's, you created the boy-who-lived"


	2. Chapter 2: Explainations

James was in shock teleported to the future? Things like that had never been done before !

"now , I ask of you not to ask of Harry's past for it has been troubled" said Dumbledore looking sad.

"Professor what do you mean 'the-boy-who-lived' lived what exactly?" said lily emotion laced through her green eyes.

Dumbledore looked at lily "he survived the killing curse, cast by no other then Voldemort himself"

"h-he-he's faced he-who-must-not-be-named?"

"many times, unfortunately"

thoughts swirled round James's head, survived the killing curse, faced voldemort, such a young boy younger than James, hard childhood, troubled...James had barley noticed that his feet had carried away when he heard voices

"why can't we tell them?" it sounded like Sirius "you know all too well why we can't tell them" that sounded like ... Remus!?

"but Harry's life would be better-" he was cut off by Remus "-But then you-know-who wouldn't get weaker, PLUS, Dumbledore told us not to"

James was listening intently when he felt he had on his should, it was Harry, "you better come away from there, you might hear something your not supposed too" the boy looked sad, he was almost the exact spitting-image of James despite his green eyes and the scar shaped like a lighting bolt on his forehead. He lead them into the dinning hall when lily spoke "why don't you tell us about yourself Harry"

Harry looked very taken back by this when Remus spoke from the doorway "you can tell them about school Harry, but not all the details"

"um.. well, I'm in Gryffindor, Im also a seeker on the quidditch team joined in first year-" "-FIRST YERAR" James spluttered an lily rolled her eyes "yep" James was dumb-founded "better than you I would wager James" Harry had to suppress laughter for his godfather's antics who had now joined Remus in the doorway "bet I could Still beat you though Sirius" this banter between the three friend when on for a while Sirius smiled it was Like old times.

"so wheres wormtail" James asked wondering where the fourth trouble maker has been.

Sirius was about to speak when Remus spoke first "dead."

"Pete's Dead?" James asked, Sirius nodded. "did Dumbledore arrange an Order meeting tonight?" "yep should start in ten minute" Remus nodded at Harry up your room Harry" "but Remus,-" "-No buts Harry room now .


End file.
